The Cancer Pathology Facility has two primary goals. The first goal is to provide high quality, well documented samples of human tissues to investigators of the Oregon Cancer Center for use in molecular and immunohistochemical studies. The samples will be obtained from surgical re-section specimens and autopsies at hospitals affiliated with the Cancer Center, and will consist of frozen tissue, paraffin-embedded tissue, or purified DNA. The nature and quality of all collected tissues will be evaluated by the Core Director (a practicing surgical pathologist) prior to delivery to interested research. Related clincopathologic data will also be made available to researchers in a manner that guarantees patient confidentiality. The second goal of the Core Facility is to provide to Cancer Center investigators a full range of histology services for the study of human tissues and tissues from research animals. These services will include paraffin-embedding and sectioning, cryostat sectioning, histochemical staining, immunostaining, and in-situ hybridization. In addition, tissue microdissection with a laser capture microscope will be performed on request. Through these services, the Core Facility will serve as an important resource for basic and translational research activities in the Oregon Cancer Center.